Powers of S
by Unikitty1226
Summary: Lips of an angel that can turn you to shreds. A pen that is truly mightier then the sword and balls of fire(and any other element). Can the X-men handle their new students before there old enemy takes control of them?


"Blake. Josette. You two are needed in the guidance office right now."

Josette looked up from her paper as Mrs. Foos said this.

"I swear if it's about the bodies I didn't do it… this time" Josette said looking at Blake as both girls got up to leave. As they walked towards the office they bumped into Raegan.

"They called you down too?" Raegan asked looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah they did but since you two are good students I'm not that worried." Josette said with a shrug

"I am. Jo you can do enough to get all three of us in trouble." Blake said with a smile.

"Yeah Jo can be pretty fractious." Raegan said in agreement.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FRACTIOUS MEANS!" Josette whined as they walked into the guidance office.

"Fractious tends to be used to describe things that are troublesome, unruly, and or unpredictable." A decently older man in a wheelchair explained with a chuckle. Josette nodded obviously liking the sound of that.

"Add in cute and cuddly and you'll have the definition of awesomeness." Josette said referring to herself, and the man, looking all too equitable, smiled.

All three girls sat at the picnic table in Josette's backyard. They all wondered what their parents were talking about with their strange guests.

"Well…he said something about offering us a chance to go to his school so that's probably what they're talking about." Raegan said as Josette jumped off the table.

"This is just too strange. I can understand someone offering this to you guys but me? I'm as dumb as a bunch of- "Josette's speech was transient for she stopped as five figures emerged from the forest.

'Magneto, you are not welcome here.' The professor said, though the girls couldn't see him anywhere.

"Awe don't be that way Charles. Is that any way to treat a fellow mutant?"

The man with the funny helmet in hand, and looking to be straitlaced in the way he addressed others must be Magneto, Raegan thought. Josette looked scathingly at Magneto, and blazoningly said.

"I so don't like you." She turned her head to the side and looked at Raegan.

"Get inside you know a fight is no good for you."

Raegan nodded knowing the dangerous affects a fight could have on her.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked.

"I'm gonna use my cuteness and wit to scourge these white trash bit-"

"JOSETTE!" Raegan's scream cut Josette off.

"What?!" Josette yelled looking at Raegan as a blunt force slammed into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off furball! I'm not into strange hairy men!" Josette screamed and kicked at the man.

"Name's Sabretooth, sweetheart," The man said grabbing her leg and slamming it back to the ground, "and I like my women feisty." As he said this Josette tried desperately to extricate herself from him.

"Stop being unwieldy you dam-"Sabretooth growled as she kicked him in the gut. Growling again he slapped her across the face his nails slicing her skin. As the two of them fought Raegan and Blake were too paralyzed to be salutary.

"I need to-" As Blake started to say this another mutant opened his mouth and his long tongue came out wrapping itself around Blake's ankle slamming her to the ground, and then started to drag her towards him.

"YOUR POWER IS A LONG TONGUE THAT IS SO FRICKING LAME!" Blake began to flout about his powers.

"Well let's see you do better then my dear? There are no precepts here," Magneto said with a small smile. No doubt his caveat about precepts was for the sake of clarity. As Toad pulled her across the yard she was pulled over a golf bag and was able to filch a few golf balls.

"Gladly!" She yelled as a golf ball burst into flames as she threw it at Toad. Hitting him square in the face making him let go of her. Getting back up she threw some at Sabretooth but it had no affect on the giant man.

"It's not working." Blake said in a sepulchral tone. Sabretooth stood up and held Josette by the throat, her eyes started to become vapid as he tighten his grip on her.

"BLAKE DO SOMETHING!" Raegan screamed.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING IT'S NOT AFFECTING HIM! WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING!" Blake yelled back.

"I CAN'T I DON'T-"As Raegan started to say this Sabretooth dropped Josette to the ground. Magneto looked at him as confusion actually covered his face.

"Victor what are you doing?" He asked this as Josette slowly stood up holding her throat.

"I'm gonna cast a spell on you. You're gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control" As she sang this Sabretooth's eyes turned bright purple and started to glow.

"You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make the sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night missing me when I'm out of sight." As she sung more her lyrics came to life. A fog surrounded them as Sabretooth lost control and started attacking his own teammates. Raegan had this axiomatic belief someone from the law would help them but there was no way that was happening there was no autonomy here. Nothing to save them from their attackers. And all three girls had no idea how long Josette could protect them but they quickly found out. She had tried her best to hold her own against the enemy but her powers started to take a toll on her.

"With this little cobweb potion you'll fall into dark devotion-"As she started this verse her body started to weaken. Blood slowly poured from her lips as she fell to her knees still singing to keep control over Sabretooth. "If you ever lose affection I can change your who-"She finally lost her strength and as she collapsed to the ground someone caught her.


End file.
